Betrayal
by detacixotni
Summary: A song fic. Harry cheated on his one and only love, and here's the end of the time they share together. Quick and painful. Please review.


**Song fic. This is all you need to know for now. I'm new at this. So... reviews and constructive criticism would be super.**   
  
_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again,  
_ _Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did,  
_ _It has not healed with time...  
_ _It just shot down my spine._  
  
The door swung open. Someone shook him violently awake. He wasn't even conscious before the voice intruded his slumber.  
  
"I just _don't_ understand it, Harry, **I DON'T BLOODY UNDERSTAND**! I TRUST YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET. What did I do? What did I bloody do?!"  
  
_You look so beautiful tonight,  
_ _Remind me how you laid us down,  
_ _And gently smiled,  
_ _Before you destroyed my life..._  
  
"Who the FUCK was it?! Was she—" A sob of anger choked away the remaining words.  
  
"No," Harry interrupted, "No one can compare to you, and you know that. I love _you_."  
  
"Bull **shit**, Harry. God damnit, will you LOOK at me?!"

He stepped closer.

"Will you _look_ at me... and tell me that I deserve this? Time after time, that this is what I get for loving the one boy that I'm expected to hate?"  
  
"I... I..." He was at a loss of words.  
  
_Would you find it in your heart,  
_ _To make this go away,  
_ _And let me rest in pieces?_  
  
He nodded slowly. Harry closed his eyes.

"I should have known, _Potter_, that you couldn't be trusted. You. You, _The Boy Who Lived_, the _Hero_, the all-around good guy. I never thought that you would hurt me like this. Someone who people tack the words _evil_, _murder_, and _heartless_ onto, and he gets crushed by the boy who SHOULD NOT HAVE LIVED—"

His voice dropped. His green t-shirt was spotted with his own tears. A lump in his throat wouldn't allow him to say another word.  
  
_Would you find it in your heart,  
_ _To make this go away,  
_ _And let me rest in pieces?_  
  
Harry crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the small, sobbing figure, only to be violently pushed away.

"NO! FUCK YOU, HARRY! _FUCK_ YOU! You can't _ruddy_ make it better. It can _never_ be better! Not after I had to hear about you and... _HER_... from someone other than you. No! Never!" He turned to leave. Harry stood in his way.  
  
_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again,  
_ _You got much closer than I thought you did,  
_ _I'm in your reach,  
_ _You held me in your hands.  
_  
Harry grabbed the blonde boy's shoulders and spun him around.

"Draco, _wait_."

The look on his face was horror, the unmistakable horror that Draco knew all too well. He thought he was going to lose someone he loved.  
  
**Love**. _Right_.  
  
"No, Harry. I won't wait for you anymore."

His once bottomless icy blue-grey eyes were now shallow and transparent, and glazed with salty tears. He dropped them to the floor, letting tears splatter on the stone floor of the Gryffindor boy's dormitory.  
  
"I _hate_ you," the blonde whispered, barely audible, "I ruddy _HATE_ you, and I never want to see you or talk to you again. Get the _fucking hell_ out of my life."  
  
_But could you find it in your heart,  
_ _To make this go away,  
_ _And let me rest in pieces?_  
  
Tears flowed from a second set of eyes. Exactly the same, but instead, a certain shade of green.

"Draco, please..."

He fell to his knees to the boy's turned back. But the blonde kept walking, brushing past the students gathered around the door, and across the common room.

"Draco..." he sobbed, voice cracking. He buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Potter..." Draco said, nonchalantly, "I thought that _you_... of all people... would understand what love is. What it's like to feel about someone the way I felt about you. Just goes to show what the _hell_ I know," his nostrils flared in anger, and he nervously ran his tongue over his top lip, biting hard. Blood.  
  
His eyes captured Harry's for one last time. A million memories swept over his once-vacant mind. He almost smiled. With a sweep of his robes, he was gone.  
  
_Would you find it in your heart,  
_ _To make this go away,  
_ _And let me rest in pieces?_  
  
**I know it's not the best, but gimme a break, it's one of my firsts. It's not perfect. I had the inspiration last night, and the exact wording I wanted in my head, but... I lost it. So... reviews would be neat. Thanks.   
  
Fic, © Me, Sofia, obviously.**

**Lyrics © Saliva "Rest in Pieces".**


End file.
